His Brother!
by Ochie94
Summary: It was started by a single sparring session. But, what if love started to bloom between them? 2718 DinoSqualo


Title: His Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and the characters. They belong to Amano Akira-sensei.

Warning: maleXmale, 2718 (YES! Seme!27 Uke!18), Kyoya's tsundere and OOCness, DinoSqualo

Rated: T

Pairing: the main pairing will eventually be 2718, with some minor Tsuna pairing(past). DinoSqualo

Summary: It was started by a single sparring session. But, what if love started to bloom between them? 2718 DinoSqualo

AN: Another story from me! Still Tsuna and Kyoya pairing! But instead of 1827, I make 2718~~ I have already loved the idea of 2718 since years ago. And now, I got a chance to make one fic about this pairing! ^^ I'm so thrilled! And I hope you do too! I'm sorry if you by any chance not like the idea of Uke!18 But, please give this story a chance.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Age: Tsuna 25, Kyoya 15, Dino 28.

This story is beta'ed by Pure Red Crane.

 **Chapter 1**

 **His brother, Meeting!**

"WHOOAAA!" A man with blonde hair tried to dodge all the attacks from his pupil with extreme panic. Keyword: tried. It wasn't long before a tonfa struck his stomach, making the blond rub it. "Ugh…Mou…why are you beating me, Kyoya?"

The black haired teenager snorted at the man who fell to the ground and a kicked him with his left foot. "You promised that today I could bite you to death and turn you into bloody pulp until no one recognizes your ugly face."

Colour drained from the older man. "Oi...You aren't serious, right?"

The black haired teen only raised his eyebrow as if asking the man 'what are you talking about?'

'The pain won't fade till later.' The man hissed when he stood up. "Geez…You don't have to strike me that hard."

"You broke your promise." The teen, Kyoya, said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well...I'm sorry about that. I forgot about today's sparring session when I promised a date with my lover." Dino scratched the back of his head nervously, hoping that this pupil of his wouldn't attack him further. He didn't want to look bad on his date with Squalo, his lover since high school.

Kyoya clicked his tongue loudly. He was very annoyed, so he raised his tonfa again. "Until your date comes, I will bite you to death."

"WHOAAA! STOP!" Dino closed his eyes and raised his hands to defend his face. He waited for the blow, but, gladly, it never came.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and they widened. He jumped backwards at the sight. Kyoya's tonfa was a mere inch before his face. But, what surprised him more was what stopped the metal from hitting him. There was a hand, which belonged to his beloved younger brother.

The newcomer sighed in relief, glad that he arrived on time to save his brother's face. He turned to greet his big brother. "Yo, Dino-nii~"

Dino's face lit up at the grinning one of his younger brother. "My beloved Tunafish!" He jumped towards him and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me! I owe you one!"

The man with brunet hair only smiled at his brother's antic. Then he looked at the black haired teen, who was glaring at him. "So...He's that pupil of yours, Nii-san?"

Dino looked at the teen and then at his brother. "Yup! He is Hibari Kyoya."

The brunet smiled at the stoic teen and used his right free hand to ruffle the teen's hair. "Hello! I'm Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna if you want."

Kyoya didn't like it when people acted friendly towards him. He slapped the hand away and pulled his tonfa from the brunet's grip.

"Oi, Kyoya! At least say hello to him. My younger brother is sparing some of his time to spar with you. Be grateful." Dino scolded the teen, who huffed and crossed his arms. Dino frowned. "This child..."

Kyoya's attention was caught by the brunet, who now was chuckling. The sound was pleasant to the black haired teen's hearing, wasn't annoying to the ear at all. He decided that he liked to hear it.

"That stupid horse said you will spar with me." The statement was more demanding than asking for confirmation.

Tsuna looked at him, "Right. Shall we start now? I see you are more than ready."

Kyoya smirked. "The faster we start, the better."

Tsuna grinned, and then looked at his older brother. "Squalo-nii is already waiting for you outside."

Dino's face lit up even more. "Then, see you Tuna! Thank you!"

Dino pecked Tsuna's cheek lightly and immediately fled towards his waiting lover. After watching his brother's figure disappear beyond the training room's door, Tsuna turned toward the teen. "Let's start."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes as Tsuna slipped his hands into his slack pocket. 'Does he underestimate me? But...' He smirked. 'He must be strong. I can feel it.' He took a fighting stance with great pleasure flowing through his veins. "I'll bite you to death."

Kyoya charged toward Tsuna, who stood still, eyeing his movements. When he was almost near, the teen swung his right tonfa, wanting to hit the man's stomach right on. Tsuna already knew what the teen was planning and stepped back just in time to dodge the attack. He smirked as Kyoya scowled at him.

Kyoya continuously threw his attack, but none seemed to hit the brunet. He wasn't even able to touch him. So he decided to use some tricks.

Tsuna continued to dodge the attack, grinning as the teen glared more and more. He was about to dodge another tonfa, which was directed at his neck, when he noticed the tonfa stopped mid-air and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kyoya's right foot was raised to kick him. Because of the closeness, the brunet didn't get enough time to jump away. So, Tsuna took out his left hand from his pocket and he grabbed the teen's foot before it hit his side. He was about to knock the teen down, who had lost his balance due to him catching his knee, but a sudden pain shot from his other side making the man wince. The teen smirked at him. His tonfa had hit his right arm.

Tsuna released Kyoya's foot and stepped back, rubbing his arm.

"Stop dodging already. Fight me." Kyoya said as he stood straight, ready to attack anytime.

"Heh…If you can corner me." Tsuna dusted his shirt.

Kyoya clicked his tongue. He wanted to charge at the man again. But Tsuna raised his hand, stopping him.

"Now what?"

"It's already lunch time."

Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "So?"

"Let's eat first. I was busy this morning and I haven't had my breakfast. I'm starving." Tsuna grinned as the teen scowled again. He walked toward the teen and grabbed his hand, dragging him outside.

As they walked out of the Hibari Family's training room and made their way towards the big house's entrance, Tsuna asked the black haired teen. "Is there something in particular you want to eat for lunch?"

"Hamburger steak." Kyoya answered shortly.

Tsuna grinned. "Hamburger steak then." Tsuna took something out of his pocket. A key card. He walked towards a black sleek car parked not far from the house's front gate.

"Nice." Kyoya murmured softly. He admitted that he didn't really know, or care, about cars, but he knew for sure that the man's car was a really luxurious car. And so far, there weren't many people in Japan that he had ever met who had the car. Some of them were the man who sat beside him driving the said car, the stupid bucking horse and his big brother's acquaintance.

Tsuna grinned at the compliment he received from the stoic teen. But, frowned when he remembered the very reason he decided to buy the car. He was forced by his so called acquaintance, a certain fedora wearing-man.

"As the heir of the biggest company in Italy and Japan, you have to look good in every occasion. That means your car too. I recommend the same type of car I'm currently using."

Tsuna gulped down his nervousness at the memory. The words didn't actually scream like 'forcing someone to do something'. But what his acquaintance was the one that forced him to do so. How could he reject the man's request when a gun was aimed directly at his head. I mean, right at the side of his head, not to mention he was hung upside down.

Tsuna shook his head. 'I should focus with the driving.' he thought. Now...where should we go? A family restaurant? That's good enough...Now, the nearest family restaurant is...'

His train of thought was cut off when the teen beside him suddenly asked a question. "How old are you?"

He turned to look at the teen for a while before turning again to face the road. He blinked questioningly. He didn't expect the teen to ask him that of all the questions he could ask. "I'm 25."

"Occupation?"

"Currently, the CEO of Vongola Corporation."

The teen hummed to himself, nodding at the answer. Though, he was thinking that the man didn't really look like his age. He looked like he was a few years younger. He thought that the man was a fresh graduate of university. And about where the man worked. Vongola Corporation. Somehow it rang a bell. Had he ever heard it before? But where and when, he couldn't seem to remember. Well, he wouldn't look into it…yet.

The trip was in silence, save for soft humming that came from Tsuna's ever smiling lips. Then, the car slowed down and Kyoya noticed that Tsuna was about to stop at the family restaurant on the corner of the street. Silently nodding at the choice of restaurant, the teen climbed out of the now parked car.

Tsuna walked behind the teen as they headed towards the restaurant. He followed the teen to his desired seats, the ones on the back corner. It was a secluded place where they wouldn't be spotted easily by anyone coming into the restaurant, but they could see around the restaurant clearly.

"You come here often?" Tsuna asked after they finished ordering their meal.

The teen didn't say anything. He just looked outside the window and sometimes sent a glance around the comfy restaurant. Tsuna was sure that the teen ignored him, when suddenly the teen answered his question. "Not really. But I did come here sometimes when I was child."

The brunet man chuckled. "You're still a child."

Kyoya glared at him. "I'm 15."

Tsuna grinned. "Still a child to me. I know someone your age. He really acts like a spoiled brat."

The black haired teenager clicked his tongue again and decided to look anywhere but the man in front of him.

Knowing that the teenager would ignore him, Tsuna fiddled with his phone. He frowned as he saw all the reminders from his right hand man about some work he had to do right after the training with the teenager. There was also a meeting first thing on Monday morning. The groaned a little at it.

Their meal arrived not long after. They ate in silence, deep in their own thoughts. But they knew that they didn't mind each other's presence.

After lunch, Tsuna drove around the town to delay his sparring session with the impatient teen beside him, who was demanding that they go to his training room to spar again. As much as he wanted to spar with the teen, Tsuna didn't want his poor stomach to be upset from all the tension of sparring right after a meal.

"Can't you just drive faster?" The teen growled lowly at the man.

Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time. He had lost count. "Be patient. I don't want my stomach to be upset." he said as he turned left. The street was busy because it was a sunny Sunday, a good time for a couple or a family to have some good time together. Then a sudden idea struck Tsuna.

"Do you want to visit the park?" he asked, grinning at the idea.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow. "What for?"

"Well...just to relax~ and if we're lucky, we can pull a prank on my brother's date." The teen thought for a while.

"That sounds...good." He smirked at last.

"The park then~" Tsuna said in a sing song voice.

"Is he really there?" Kyoya asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Last night, he told me his entire plan for th day." Tsuna took a glance at his watch. "If his plan goes well and my prediction is right, he might be buying some ice cream by the time we reach the park." he said as he stepped on the pedal further, accelerating the car.

Tsuna was right. His brother was indeed buying ice cream for him and his date, who scowled at him, complaining about waiting in a secluded place alone.

"I bet my car he will somehow trip over nothing and his ice cream fall on Squalo-nii." Tsuna grinned as he watched his brother from a far.

Kyoya stood beside him, watching his tutor smile sheepishly at his date. And just as Tsuna predicted, the blonde really tripped over nothing, probably because of his nervousness, and the ice cream flew onto the silver haired man's head.

"Pathetic." Kyoya snorted.

Tsuna also snorted at the scene. Watching his brother's clumsiness when dating always amused him. It was sad that he couldn't see it more often. Their work schedules were too different. It was a miracle that they had the same day off today.

They watched as Dino laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Squalo was pointing angrily at the blond like he was scolding a child. Eventually, Squalo stopped and reached his hand out for Dino to take, which the blond gratefully took. They stood there, looking at each other's eyes.

Tsuna whistled, already knowing what would come next. Soon, the couple's heads inched toward each other and their lips met for a second. They pulled back with a blush adorning their faces. Tsuna clicked his tongue in annoyance. His brother only gave a little peck. 'Man...what are they? Middle school students? At a time like this, they should...'

His train of thought was cut off when he felt he was being dragged by a certain boy with black hair. His brother's pupil. He looked at the boy. In his mind, he was confusedly questioning the boy as to why he suddenly dragged him away. Then he noticed a small blush on the boy's pale face. He smirked as he noticed it.

"Who knew that the stoic boy could blush like this?" the brunet teased as he poked on Kyoya's reddening cheek. His smirk grew wider as the boy slapped his hand away and gave a sharp glare at him. But the small blush on his cheeks weakened the effect of the glare. He chuckled at the sight. The boy was really cute when he was blushing in embarrassment like that. He patted the boy's head slightly. "I didn't know you could get embarrassed and blush like a school girl in front of her crush just by watching something simple like a simple peck."

The boy tried to glare harder. But the blush that hadn't left his cheek only made the brunet chuckle again. The younger one turned away, but didn't slap away the hand that was still patting him.

"Why did you get embarrassed by something like that?" Tsuna asked, his hand still patting the sulking boy's head. "It's like you never did it." The boy stiffened slightly at the words.

"Eh?" Tsuna eyes widened. "Don't tell me that you haven't done it?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

The boy glared at him. "So what?"

Tsuna retreated his hand from the boy's head to rub the back of his neck. "Well...I was just surprised. I mean, teenagers your age are supposed to be busy with that kind of stuff, right? I mean, having a lover, go on a date or something like that."

The boy deadpanned at him before he rolled his eyes. "Well...I never thought about relationships before."

"Really?" Tsuna asked as he sat on the grass, leaning onto the big tree.

The boy followed suit, sitting beside the man. "I'm always thinking about fighting and defeating strong opponents. So those thoughts never crossed my mind."

Tsuna nodded at the answer. He ruffled the boy's silky black hair. "You should at least try it once. Go get yourself a lover and enjoy your youth." He grinned at the boy, who stared at him like he was growing a second head.

Tsuna was about to say something more when his phone rang. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and saw who was calling him. When he found out that it was his right hand man calling him, he patted the boy's head. "I have to answer this. Wait here." he said as he stood up and walked away, answering the phone. "What is it, Hayato?"

Kyoya watched as the man said something to the phone with a serious expression on his face. He scoffed as he remembered what the man said a while ago.

"Go get yourself a lover and enjoy your youth."

'That's not happening.' he thought to himself. 'Won't happen.'

Just as he thought about it, the man was back in front of him. With a serious tone, he said, "We have to go now. Something's come up at work and I have to take care of it immediately."

The boy nodded and stood up. He ignored a little feeling that left a spark in the back of his mind when the man said that he had to go.

The trip back to Hibari's household was not in silence. Well, it was Tsuna who mostly made the noise. He didn't talk to Kyoya. He was talking to someone on the other line of the phone. Hayato, Kyoya figured out when the man beside him called out that name.

"Have you informed the others, Hayato?" Tsuna said as he glanced at the rear mirror.

He spoke again after waiting for the other line to answer. "Tell them to wait a few minutes more. There is still something I need to do...No. There is no trouble here. Don't worry...Just tell them I'll be there in twenty minutes or so and they can discuss the problem without me...The faster we solve the problem the better we'll come out, Hayato...Yes. See you later." Tsuna ended the call and focused more on the driving.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya finally asked the older man.

Tsuna glanced at the boy for a while. "Just some trouble came up. Don't worry. It's not something my team can't solve."

"Hn..." with that, silence once again engulfed the both of them.

Kyoya got out of the brown haired man's car and turned around to say goodbye to him. Tsuna grinned at the boy's politeness. "The sparring was fun. After this, Dino-nii will be sparring with you again."

Without noticing that the boy's expression changed slightly, Tsuna bid his farewell and drove to where his team had gathered.

Kyoya watched as the black car disappeared from his sight. He admitted that he really enjoyed the man's company and sparring even just for a little bit. He felt disappointed that he might not see the man again. The teen sighed and turned to walk into his traditional yet very big house. He walked into the genkan and noticed that his entire family was out. His parents and even his older brother were out. He raised his eyebrow. His family was rarely out on a Sunday. He remembered that when he was sparring, his big brother was meditating in his own room. He shrugged at the thought of it and walked towards his room to get some rest.

When he reached his room, he laid himself on the tatami, looking up at the ceiling and rethinking about the event that happened today.

"Go get yourself a lover and enjoy your youth."

The man's words were echoing in his mind. Somehow that sentence really left a great impact on him. He enjoyed the man's calm presence on his side. He enjoyed it when the man patted his head and ruffled his hair. The man's smile and laugh somehow comforted him. He wanted to see the man again...

He sat up suddenly, not believing what he had just thought. 'No. No. No. I want to see him because he's strong and a good sparring partner for me. Yes. That's all. It's not because I want to be with him nor I like him...'

Like. The word made Kyoya blush. He shook his head. But the man's voice and chuckle echoed in his mind. And he could still remember the man's gentle smile and teasing grin very clearly. Kyoya thought to himself, inwardly panicking. 'No. No. No! It's impossible! I don't like him. Certainly not that way! It's just because he's a good sparring partner. That's all. Yes. That's all.'

But, the blush on his face didn't fading at all. Actually, the blush deepened to a darker shade of red, making his pale face seemingly like it was painted that way.

.

.

.

That's it! So, how was it?

Do you like it?

The rating might go up to T or maybe M! Who and who? That's for me to decide~~ :D

Can't wait for your feedback! :)

Hope to see you soon! ^^/


End file.
